They're Back
by caffinatedk
Summary: Years ago they found earth. Then they had children, And now their children are meeting. And They feel the same attraction their parents did. Will they act upon it? Or will it end up unrequited?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

William Adama Jr.

Samantha Anders

Zak Anders

Others as story progresses…

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG I only own My OC's

No I am not a Kara/Anders fan or a Lee/Dee fan but for the purpose of this plot bunny they had to be used.

BSGBSGBSG

Samantha Anders was scared. It was her last day of flight instruction, the day she found out whether she passed or not. Not that she really had any reason to be, she was top of her class, and had already been told by her instructors that she was one of the best they had ever seen they knew she could do it.

She was also to be given her orders today. Whether she would be assigned to perform planetary patrols, teach basic flight, or a battlestar —_that _was scary. Sami sincerely hoped it was the latter. She wanted to get as far away from this planet as possible.

"Anders." The firm voice belonged to her instructor. It was time.

"Y- y-yes, Sir." She was handed a sheet of paper.

"You are dismissed, all of you. And congratulations." The lieutenant gave them all a rare smile and they left.

BSGBSGBSG

Samantha put off reading her orders until she got back to the small apartment she shared with her twin brother, Zak.

"Sam? Sami? You here?" he yelled.

"In here." As twins they were both tall with dark hair and blue eyes, but that was where their similarities ended. She looked like their mom, Kara Thrace, a commander on a battlestar. Zak had been told he looked like his father, a man whom he had never met.

"Whadya get?" Sam glared at him. "Aaaah, I see you haven't passed. I thought you were better than that."

"Ha, ha. I did pass and I have my orders. I just haven't looked." Zak grabbed the paper out of her hand, "Hey!'

"I'm assuming these are them?" He read the paper and smiled.

"Give it to me!!!!!" Sami seized the paper back and read it herself. "Congratulations, Lieutenant, I guess."

"The battlestar Galactica?" She whispered, "That ship was decommissioned years ago. Months after we found earth."

"Weird," He shrugged. "Well, you might want to check up on that. If you excuse me I have some work to do."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided on my future."

BSGBSGBSG

"Has it been recomissioned?" She insisted, "Yes, I understand I was just confused that's all as I've been assigned to it." She sighed, "Mmmh, good-bye."

"Find anything out?"

"Something about it being under the command of a commander Adama." Sami shrugged, "Before, when you said you had decided on your future. What did you mean?"

"I meant that I had figured out what I wanted to do." She glared, "I want to be a pilot."

"Are you insane? Mom's going to blow a frakkin' gasket!"

"Are you insane? _You_ are a pilot!" He was getting angry.

"Yeah, and is mom Talking to me? No! She hasn't talked to me in a year! I don't think you actually want this--"

"Would I be doing this if I didn't want it Samantha?" He said softly taking her hand in his.

"I don't know. I don't know what you want! You don't even know what you want!!"

"I want this. You may not understand it, but I want it." He hugged his sister tightly. "I love you Sam."

BSGBSGBSG

Samantha sat down on her bunk. This past week had been complete torture. The CAG was a frakkin' asshole who had them in simulators and running training exercises for fifteen hours straight. The commanding officer and the executive officer were not as difficult but they weren't exactly nice.

"Lieutenant Anders."

"Yes?" Sam groaned, the CAG was about kill her again.

"Being lazy, are we, lieutenant?"

"No, Captain Adama, Sir." She was such a suck up.

"Then what are you doing?" His eyes had a somewhat annoyed glint to them.

"Resting, sir."' She said sitting up.

"I'm surprised you're not down in the rec-room with my other pilots, Lieutenant"

She shrugged, "To much noise, too many boisterous drunk pilots." She smiled, "Besides I don't drink."

"What's your name lieutenant?" He said firmly.

"Sam, sir." She paused cautiously, "Well actually Samantha, but only if you had a death wish. Sir."

"You should talk to same other pilots. Socialization promotes a sense of camaraderie and teamwork. Something that, you," He meant all of his pilots, not just her, "Have yet to learn."

"I'd rather not, sir." Sam stated with a firm tone.

"That was an order, lieutenant." She glared, but stood up and reluctantly followed him out.

BSGBSGBSG

This was just to set up the story and characters. The next chapter has a little more plot.

Hope you like it. I have a little more written so I'll update soon.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

BSGBSGBSG

"Hey Anders, want one?" Sam shifted in her seat, refusing the shot. "What you don't drink?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Let me guess, you got disgustingly drunk, started throwing up and decided you'd never want to repeat that experience?" He teased.

"Uh, no. At their inquisitive looks, "a few months ago that happened to my brother and he wouldn't get out of bed for a week."

"That's not normal," sticks, one of the other pilots, informed her. "He probably drank way too much and can't hold his ambrosia."

"Oh," Sam blushed. "I didn't know that."

"Sure you don't want some?"

"I'm sure. Even if isn't normal I don't want to take a chance on that experience." She shrugged, "I'm also sure it's time for me to turn in."

The CAG was sitting there, with a malicious smile on his face, "I think I'll go join you."

"You don't have a callsign do you?" He took another sink of his drink.

"No," Sam nodded.

"Well you need one." His words were getting slightly more slurred by the minute.

"Gods, you're drunk." She winced at that when the realization of how harsh that sounded. He was her superior.

"The gods made you beautiful." Her normal stoic attitude dropped as she started to giggle and fell onto her bed in mammoth hysterics. " I have it!"

"'Have' what?" She asked still laughing.

"Your call sign," He grinned. "Venus."

"No." Her fit of giggles subsided.

"What about Rogue?"

"Rogue," she whispered, as if to herself. " I like it."

BSGBSGBSGBSG

"Attention!" Captain Adama bellowed, making himself, and most of his pilots, wince with the pain of their hangovers. "A new CAP schedule is up. Anders your with me, now."

"Yes sir," was Sam's slightly cheery reply.

"Okay, let's get started."

BSGBSGBSG

The two pilots had been quiet for most of the two hour CAP. The silence was starting to wear on them as they walked back to the bunkroom.

"What's your family like?" Captain Adama asked.

"Huh?"

"Your family," At her silence he said, "you're quiet. I just wanted to make small talk."

"Oh," She thought for a second, "Well dad died before I was born. I'm named after him. My brother, Zak, is just entering pilot training. And my mom is a commander on a battlestar, former ace pilot. What about yours, sir?"

"Well my dad is my commanding officer, as you know. No siblings." He shrugged. "not that interesting."

"What about your mom?" As an afterthought, "not to be intrusive."

"My parents divorced when I was two. Never really saw her much."

"I'm… sorry?" Sam said with some uncertainty.

"Don't be. My mom could be a real bitch at times."

"What happened?"

"No idea." He shrugged, "Call me Will would you? I'm not the biggest fan of being called sir."

"I thought all CAGs enjoyed being called 'sir.'"

"Not this one. I'm not even the biggest fan of being a pilot."

"Then why are you one?" Sam whispered after a minute of awkward silence.

"I was good at it. My family expected it of me. Dynasty thing." Will smiled. "I just wanted to be accepted."

"My mom didn't care as long as I was happy. That was all that mattered. It was nice. She wasn't there much but when she was that was all she tried to do. Make me happy." Her eyes glazed over, "My brother was a different story. They never got along."

"_Why can't you get as good grades as your sister?" Kara would ask. Zak would never respond just stare at the ground while Kara spoke._

_She never yelled. She was never violent. She just favored one child over the other. She committed the ultimate sin. _

_Sometimes Sam would wonder why they weren't treated the same. He did nothing wrong._

"You in there?" Will asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. At her confused look, "I asked you a question."

"Oh, what was it?"

"'Why?'"

"He reminded her of my dad and how much she hated him. HE looks like him." At his confused look she added, "She married him in a fit of uncertainty. Couldn't undo it when she realized she wanted out. Religious convictions." She added quickly.

"Ah, why not you?"

"I'm a slightly less boisterous version of her. How I got to be that way we will never know. But that is who I am. And I love being me."

BSGBSGBSGBSG


End file.
